I'm on Fire
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: This is a continuation after "Hyde's hole-in-one"...PART TWO NOW UP!!
1. Default Chapter

Note: Ok this is a continuation of uh.what I guess you could call "a series". It takes place after my story "Hyde's-hole-in-one" . This is the first of I guess maybe two chapters? (I don't plan on a third really)..I am only gonna post the second chapter if u guys review and like..so check back and maybe the second chapter will be up(I'lll have to write it first though..lol) .but only if u like!!!!!! Oh and also THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed my first two stories(my first two ever!!!) .your positive comments really made my day!!!  
  
  
  
"I'm on Fire"  
  
  
  
"God Jackie.you look fabulous tonight!! Then again you've always had an eye for fashion.."  
  
Jackie flashed a sexy smile and leaned up against the washing machine in the Forman's basement.  
  
"And your hair.it's so soft and bouncy.and the shine!!! You could be a Breck girl!!"  
  
Jackie grinned even larger and teasingly flipped back a dark tendril of hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Jackie you are the most beautiful.glamorous.sexiest woman in the world.you could be a supermodel!!! God I want you" said Hyde breathily and made his way over to her.  
  
He grabbed her passionately and pulled her in tight. His hands rested in the small of her back and inched their way dangerously low.  
  
"Oh Steven!" said Jackie tossing her head back as he began to place fluttery kisses on her neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He then slowly made his way upward , their lips melting into a hot embrace. Her body quivered with excitement, her heart skipped a beat, and her mind raced with naughty thoughts. Jackie pulled away to catch her breath, her lips still burning.  
  
"Oh Steven.that was amazing! I *definitely* felt something that time!" she cooed, running her fingers through his curly mane.  
  
"Yes..that was hot.I'm on fire" he said.  
  
"Oh I knew you felt it too! It was like..like fireworks!!!"  
  
"Yes.I'm on fire"  
  
"Oh.I'm on fire too" laughed Jackie.  
  
"I'm on fire".  
  
Jackie pulled away and gave Hyde a *look*.  
  
"Is something wrong Steven?"  
  
"I'm on fire"  
  
"I know.you said that already.and you *keep* saying that! What's going on!"  
  
"I'm on fire"  
  
"Steven...stop that! This isn't funny..now do you wanna make out some more or not? You're freaking me out!!!!"  
  
"I'm on fire " he repeated stone faced. Then suddenly, in a flash of bright light , a large red hot flame burst up his legs and consumed his body.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Steven! Steven! You really *are* on fire! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!!" she screamed in terror. She turned to find something to extinguish the flames, but when she turned around he was gone.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"Aaaaah Steven!" screamed Jackie jumping out of her covers. Her arms flailed wildly sending her alarm clock into orbit. She looked around her room in a panic , until she realized that what had transpired was only a dream.  
  
"Oh thank god it was only a dream" she sighed and flopped backwards onto her pillow. Then as the reality of what she had been dreaming about sunk in she began to feel her cheeks warm to a blush. "Oh my .I can't believe...Steven...me..me and Steven..". She reached up and touched her lips.....they still tingled. "That was realistic.like it really happened"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Honey I heard screaming..is everything ok?" asked a deep male voice.  
  
"Yes ...yes.everything's ok.just a bad dream daddy. "Although not *all* of the dream was bad" she thought.  
  
"Ok pumpkin.just checking"  
  
Jackie yawned and threw back her pink comforter. She stood up and looked down to see her alarm clock in pieces.  
  
"Aaaah crap!"  
  
As she bent down to pick up the debris something green poking out from behind her nightstand caught her eye. She took a look closer to see a large stuffed parrot.  
  
"Putt Putt!!" she said picking it up off the floor."How did you get behind here..I thought I slept with you?" she hugged the toy and laughed. "I guess I threw you when I ..uh.awoke.so sorry"  
  
As she hugged the toy, images of the night before flashed in her mind. Images of hitting her first golf ball.and of Stevn.holding her hand in the back of the Vista Cruiser.  
  
"What a night" she sighed as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
The night had ended with Hyde grasping her hand, but that was the extent of the move he made. As soon as they got back to Eric's house everyone went their own separate ways. Eric and Fez took off leaving Hyde and Jackie alone. They stood in the driveway for a minute in silence, then he muttered a quick "goodbye" and left. And that was how it ended.  
  
"I wonder if he wanted to kiss me?" Thought Jackie outloud as she stepped into the shower. " And now with jackass Kelso out of my life.he was totally free to kiss me! Why would he make a move like that if he didn't like me? And if he does like me then he would wanna kiss me, right?.....I mean I am pretty kissable.especially when I do that thing with my lower lip.and I kinda cock my head and stuff..Oh god.why *didn't he kiss me!!! Is something wrong with me?" she thought as she grabbed the shampoo.  
  
"Ok calm yourself down Jackie..he probably *wanted* to kiss you..he was just intimidated by your amazing beauty..yes it all makes perfect sense! I just gotta stop worrying my gorgeous head off about it.."  
  
An hour later Jackie was showered, dressed and ready for the day. She sauntered into the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of oj.  
  
"So.what does my princess have planned for today" asked her father from behind the business section.  
  
"Oh.uh not much really...I thought I'd go to the mall..yeah I gotta pick up a new alarm clock"  
  
"Uh-huh ..that's good pumpkin"  
  
Jackie chugged her drink and grabbed the car keys. "I'll see ya later daddy!"  
  
Jackie took off down the road on a bright summer morning, fully intending to go to the mall. But she ended up someplace completely different. The Fotohut.  
  
"How did I end up here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!! Let me know if you guys want chapter two.and I'll write it!!! 


	2. fireworks

Jackie parked her car and turned off the engine. She looked up and instantly felt nervous. She had meant to go to the mall but inadvertently ended up at the Fotohut.  
  
"I must of taken the wrong exit..yeah" she tired to convince herself but she knew better, after all the mall was like her second home. She could not stop thinking about Hyde and the night before and needed to talk to him. She slowly exited the car and walked up to the building.  
  
Meanwhile, Hyde leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the counter. Leo was gone for the day leaving him to run the place. Business was dead so he decided to take a nap. Just as he closed his eyes he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." He opened his eyes to see Jackie walk in. "Jackie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..uh.I.." she stammered searching for words. "I came to drop off film.yeah"  
  
"Jackie..you don't have any film"  
  
"Oooops.I must of left it at home!" she laughed smacking herself on the forehead. "So..what's new?" she chirped , perching herself on the edge of the counter.  
  
  
  
"Jackie.what are you really here for?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well Steven..I think we need to talk...  
  
"About what..."  
  
"About what happened last night."  
  
"Not now Jackie...can't you see I'm working.."  
  
"Sure Steven." she smirked glancing up and down his reclining figure. "I can see you're working *real* hard...but we do have to talk..."  
  
Hyde grimaced. He heard that annoying, feisty determination in her voice and knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Ok.what about last night?"  
  
"Ok..Steven I like you..and I *know* you like me..I mean why else would you grab my hand in the back of the Vista Cruiser??? And I *know* that you probably wanted to kiss me..who wouldn't?? And I *know* that you are intimidated by my beauty..most are..and I also know that it would have been weird kissing me, being Kelso's friend and all..so I just want you to know that I understand and that I forgive you..."  
  
Hyde gave her a *look*. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good...uh Jackie..are you high?"  
  
"No silly!" she laughed slapping him on the knee. "I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened and I needed to talk to you..and now I feel soooo much better!"  
  
"That's super"  
  
"Yes.and I also wanted to give you a second chance."  
  
"Second chance? For what?"  
  
"To kiss me." and she leaned forward, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.  
  
"Jackie you are mental" he said snidely and got up and walked to the door. "Listen.I think you should leave.I do need to do some work"  
  
Jackie opened her eyes and stood up. She was shocked. "So.you don't like me then?"  
  
"No.I didn't say that.."  
  
  
  
"Ooooh I knew you did!!" she squealed clapping her hands. "So why don't you wanna kiss me?"  
  
"Because." he muttered avoiding eye contact.."I have my reasons."  
  
"Is it because of Kelso?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder, her voice turned serious.  
  
Hyde shook his head. "No...I mean I don't wanna screw Kelso over .but no that's not it.."  
  
"Is it because of my beauty?"  
  
Hyde shot her another *look*.  
  
"Ok.ok.hahahaha.the last one was a joke..lighten up!" She playfully shoved him on the shoulder. "Will you tell me your reason.pulllllhease!!!!" she whined cocking her head and batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Jackie listen..I have my reasons ok.and their my reasons.get it? Mine..so I'll keep them to myself..and ...and.maybe I just didn't wanna kiss you..did you think of that? Maybe this whole thing is just one big mistake and we should just forget it.." Hyde stepped away and turned his back to her.  
  
"Fine.if that's what it was then I'm sorry I bothered you" she said her voice wobbly fighting back tears. Suddenly the floodgates opened. Hyde stood there and listened to Jackie softly weeping.  
  
"Damnit...I mad her cry.I hate it when she cries...god I'm an ass" Sudenly he spun around and grabbed Jackie by the shoulders.  
  
"Sssh ..please Jackie don't cry". He took his hands and cupped her chin bringing it up to his. "Please Jackie.don't cry " he repeated wiping away a tear. "I'm sorry.I'm an ass..I didn't mean what I said."  
  
He stood there and stared into her eyes glistening bright with tears. "Listen Jackie.ok maybe I did wanna kiss you..ok that's bullshit..I *definitely* wanted to kiss you... but.I couldn't.it would be too hard"  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" she sniffed.  
  
"It would be too hard..to just kiss you ..then watch you run back to Kelso when he comes back from California"  
  
"But I woundn't------"  
  
"How do I know?" he said his voice charged with emotion. "Remember the time we kissed on our date? Damnit Jackie.I *felt* something..it was the best kiss of my life!! Then to hear you didn't feel anything.well that just sucked..but then to see you run back to Kelso..well that was just icing on the cake..the cake of my living hell, man!!"  
  
Jackie's face was pale with shock. "Steven..I didn't know you----"  
  
"Well..I did.."  
  
"Oh Steven!" exclaimed Jackie throwing her arms around him and pulling him toward her. "I didn't know! I know this comes a little late.but I *did* feel something the night we kissed!!! But I was.was..afraid. Afraid you would burn me again...say it was awful. I mean I really put my heart out on the line.and to have it stomped on *again*..so I lied. I thought I'd beat you to the punch...But if I'd known.things would have been different..I never thought in a *million years* you would feel the same!!"  
  
"Well Jackie.I never in a million years thought I'd *like* a rich..spoiled..bossy...superficial...self-absorbed------"  
  
"Wait!" she cut him off, oblivious to the insults." Did you say you *like* me??"  
  
"Damnit Jackie.are you gonna make me repeat---"  
  
"Oooh I *knew* you liked me!!!" she taunted doing a tiny victory dance." I knewwwww you liiiiiked meeeeeeee" she said in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Hyde, embarrassed by the display, grabbed her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. They pulled apart, leaving Jackie flushed and speechless.  
  
"Looks like I've finally found a way to shut you up" he smirked.  
  
Jackie smiled. "Oh.well then maybe I should start talking more"  
  
Hyde laughed and pulled her in tight for another lingering kiss. And it was *guaranteed* they both *felt something* this time.  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
